Une oneshot pour mes amis
by Yuna-Maky
Summary: Juste une one-shot entre deux amis , deux hommes qui se redécouvre. Parti d'un pari en voila le résulta.


Toute la maisonnée était en fête. Pour l'anniversaire de Florian, tout le monde se réunissait. Florian regardait avec intérêt les invités arriver. Au milieu de toute cette agitation, il repéra une forme, une seule, qui semblait être indifférente à tout ce bruit. C'était Alexy. Comme il l'enviait de sa position, de son charisme et de sa force, comme il aurait voulu être à ses côtés, insaisissable et fière, et que plus rien ne l'atteigne… (Nan Trilan, ce n'est pas comme si j'exagérais. Pas du tout XD)

Alexy regardait sa jeune amie, Manu, fredonner en revêtant un kimono à fleurs. Elle semblait heureuse. La seule chose qu'elle avait articulée depuis le début de la matinée était : « Florian m'invite à son anniversaire… Florian m'invite à son anniversaire ! » Et elle fredonnait cet air tout en s'étudiant devant son miroir. Alexy l'avait une fois entendue parler avec Jeanne du jeune homme.

Alexy n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être jaloux en pensant à l'invitation que Manu avait reçue. Il aurait tellement aimé être à sa place. A chaque fois qu'on lui parlait de Florian, il ne pouvait que contenir un rougissement inexpliqué. Il était pour une raison inconnue très heureux que Manu ne puisse pas rester toute la soirée. Cela voudrai donc dire qu'il aurait le champ libre, en quelque sorte, même si cette remarque lui parue déplacée.

« Alexy ! s'écria Manu encourant vers se dernier. Puis-je te poser une question ? Si tu ne sais pas, ce n'est pas grave.

_Vas-y dis toujours….

_Dis-moi juste ce que tu ferais avec la personne que tu aimes, parce que je ne veux pas faire de bêtises… »

Alexy manqua de s'étrangler. Il savait permanent que Manu parlai de Florian. De plus ce n'est pas non plus comme si il était une référence absolue en matière de comportement… Il réfléchit tout de même, mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il trouve la personne qu'il aimait… Une image soudain, lui traversa l'esprit. Il aurait cru que la première personne qui lui viendrait serait Lia, car il éprouvait pour elle une certaine attirance qu'il se bornait à nier en public en montrant toujours son intérêt à Manu, mais ce fut un brun qui s'imposa dans sa tête. Un jeune homme brun aux yeux vert. Un jeune homme qui fêtait son anniversaire aujourd'hui même…

« Alexy? S'impatienta Manu

-Ah heu… Oui. Bah, je pense que je l'emmènerais dans un endroit calme déjà, ou alors un endroit où il y a tellement de foule que personne ne fait attention à toi. Ca dépend ce qu'il préfère… Moi, ce serait plutôt le calme…

-Moi c'est le bruit je crois. Dit –elle bêtement a voie haute. Et quoi d'autre ?

-Bien, tu tapes la converse comme tu fais si bien d'habitude (LOL), si tu vois une occasion de lui faire un compliment, tu sautes dessus, et si il est troublée, tu peux essayer de te rapprocher de lui, et après tu y va au feeling.

-Et si je n'ai pas d'occasion ? »

Décidément, cette fille posait trop de questions… Il n'aurai jamais cru qu'il donnerai un jour des cours de séduction à quelqu'un, qui plus est amoureux de la même personne que lui…

« Eh bien tu le laisse te raccompagner chez toi, et tu lui dis que t'a passé une super soirée avec lui, et au moment où il va s'en aller tu le retiens et l'embrasses. Ensuite tu te barres en courant en criant « à demain ».

-Euhhhh … Alexy… La fin n'est pas terrible.

-Bien, moi c'est ce que je ferais, je serais trop gêné pour rester. De toute façon, avec lui…

-Hein ? Lui ? »

Manu vit Alexy devenir rouge pivoine. Alexy fut obligé, sous les menaces incessantes et plus que réel de Manu, d'avouer qu'il était amoureux d'un garçon. Manu, au plus grand étonnement d'Alexy, ne se moqua pas. Visiblement, elle comprenait les sentiments du brun.

Florian s'ennuyait à mort. Un comble pour un celui qui fête son anniversaire…Il décida alors d'aller dans ca chambre… Apres tout là il pourrait jouer tranquillement aux jeux vidéo sans que ses « amis » déjà bourrés viennent ne lui crier dans les oreilles.

Alexy qui avait remarqué la disparition, pas si furtive, de Florian alla le rejoindre et alla s'assoir a ses côtés sur le lit. Il ne prononça pas un mot et se contenta de regarder Florian jouer. Gêné et toujours aussi rouge, Florian triturait ses doigts sur les boutons et regardait fixement l'écran pour éviter le regard d'Alexy posé sur lui. Alexy esquissa un sourire, remarquant la nervosité du brun. Il réussit à croiser le regard de son tendre et à ce moment, tout s'arrêta.

Le jeune homme eu l'idée de lui prendre les mains dans le but, soit disant de l'aider et de lui montrer comment jouer. Aucune mauvaise réaction de la part de Florian. Bonne initiative mon gars ! se dit-il à lui-même.

Florian, rouge écarlate, serra ses doigts, confortant le garçon dans son geste.

Alexy expliqua divers choses a Florian, se dernier faisait mine de ne rien savoir à ce qu'Alexy lui disait. Ce dernier dévorait le plus jeune. Alexy parvint à placer plusieurs compliments dans la conversation, mais jamais il n'eut le courage de s'approcher trop près de Florian.

Florian, après avoir entendu le ventre d'Alexy crier famine, se leva et alla chercher à boire et a manger. Alexy lui demanda s'il n'avait pas quelque chose de très fort parce qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Florian ayant la même sensation revint avec deux verres de vodka. Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux jeunes gens étaient morts de rire devant la mort de Sandy (héroïne a gros sein du jeu vidéo) qui se faisait égorger par une espèce de Dracula humain.

« Hey Florian ! Ça te dérange si j'enlève mon pull ? Il fait hyper chaud.

-Nan vas y pas de problème! Dit-il tout en se retournant pour prendre un nouveau jeu vidéo.

-C'est cool!

-Sa te dit Dead Island… Euh… »

Florian venait de se tourner vers Alexy qui n'avait pas enlevé que le pull. Les joues de ce dernier devinrent aussi rouges qu'une tomate. Alexy comprenant ce qui arrivait au brun fut heureux regarda plus bas si cette dernière se propageait. Et effectivement cela marchais. Florian se mit à rougir de plus en plus. « Non, il fallait se reprendre, mettre en œuvre ce qu'il fallait, c'était l'occasion de l'avoir ou de se prendre un râteau, il ne fallait pas la manquer. » Se dit intérieurement Alexy.

« Bas Florian… Pourquoi t'a rougit ?

-Bien…

-Héhé, en fait, t'es qu'un pervers !

-Mais je… Humf, se renfrogna t'il.

-Fait pas cette tête ! Ça me fait plaisir ! »

Alexy était un peu éméché. Cela lui permettait de sortir toutes ces conneries à la suite. Mais est-ce que c'était juste des conneries ? Non. Au fond, il avait vraiment envie de dire ça…

« Et si je te dis que j'ai la même réaction que toi ? »

Florian qui lui aussi avait un coup dans le nez….S'approcha d'Alexy pour lui souffler dans le cou. Ce dernier se mit à rire, c'est que ça chatouillait ! Florian déplaça un peu son visage pour faire face à son vis à vis. Celui-ci décida que c'était à lui de faire le dernier pas et il avança sa tête. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin, le baiser se prolongea, encore, encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils suffoquent tous les deux. Dans un clin d'œil, éteignant la télévision où une certaine Pamela se faisait étriper par un psychopathe, ils montèrent à l'étage dans l'une des chambres pour une grande expérimentation plus détaillée de baisers et autres choses qui pour le plus grand plaisir des voyeurs et autres pervers, ne seront pas censurées.

Alexy s'était assis sur le lit. Il avait décidé de faire enrager un peu son ami de l'avoir maté sans qu'il puisse faire pareil. Il regarda le brun qui s'était appuyé contre la porte, indécis.

Florian leva la tête pour voir le blond porter lentement sa main à la fermeture éclair de sa veste et la descendre d'un air pervers et sensuel que personne ne lui connaissait.

Florian s'approcha doucement, Alexy le retint en plaçant son autre main devant lui.

Le tempérament joueur du garçon avait pris le dessus : pour faire languir Florian encore plus, il commença à enlever sa veste, mais arrêta tout déshabillage d'un seul coup, laissant le vêtement tomber sur ses coudes. Des muscles fins se dessinaient à travers son T-shirt, Florian n'en pouvait plus.

Alors qu'Alexy allait se lever, il s'avança et l'embrassa furieusement, le prenant dans ses bras, déplaçant ses mains partout où il pouvait, se grisant déjà de la chaleur du châtain qui répondait avec ferveur à sa passion.

Dans un soupir, ils s'affalèrent sur le lit. Les mains fébriles parcouraient les corps, cherchant à enlever les tissus gênants tout en découvrant l'autre à leur manière. Florian attaqua le cou d'Alexy avec une envie et une gourmandise visible. Alexy n'éclata pas de rire mais poussa un soupir de plaisir. Florian embrassait la peau bronzée, parfois légèrement, parfois allant jusqu'à morde la chair, descendant derrière la nuque puis remontant sous le menton, descendant de nouveau jusqu'à la clavicule pour entendre plus forts les soupirs saccadés du châtain sous lui qui se démenait à lui arracher ses vêtements. Les mains du châtain parcouraient le corps blanc de Florian avec avidité il semblait qu'Alexy était passé expert dans l'art de déshabiller les gens car au bout de cinq minutes, sans se rendre comptent de comment ils avaient fait, Florian était complètement nu, Alexy à cheval sur lui recommençait à enlever avec une lenteur quasi agaçante pour le brun, sa veste, puis son T-shirt, passant ses mains sur son torse et s'attardant sur les tétons, invitant Florian à l'aider dans son entreprise.

Florian avait chaud, trop chaud. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir le châtain au-dessus de lui se donner du plaisir rien qu'en manipulant ses mains et en les sentant sur son corps. Il voulait plus, bien plus encore. Dans un élan d'impatience, il enleva d'un seul coup le haut de son futur amant en murmurant « plus vite s'il te plait » à l'oreille de l'autre, ce qui le fit rougir et l'excita encore plus.

Florian sans attendre retourna son homologue sous lui, glissant ses mains dans le pantalon de celui-ci qui gémit de plus belle à ce contact, augmentant le désir déjà visible des deux garçons. Alexy ne tenait plus non plus, saisissant la virilité de son amant, lui faisant pousser un cri de plaisir surpris, il descendit lentement jusqu'à elle, embrassant le torse blanc, les grains de chair si pâles, glissant sa langue dans le nombril pour arriver au sexe d'un air satisfait. Florian s'était laissé tomber sur le lit, devinant parfaitement les intentions du blond. Il saisit alors sa tête, la releva un instant, la caressant. Alexy lui mordilla les doigts puis retourna à l'objet de sa convoitise. Il y goûta doucement, du bout des lèvres, comme s'il s'agissait d'une glace dont on savoure le parfum. Florian sentit le contact de la langue chaude d'Alexy et rejeta la tête en arrière. Le châtain, satisfait de l'effet, se mit à jouer avec la verge tendue, tantôt faisant glisser sa langue sur toute la longueur, tantôt suçotant le bout avec délice puis, alors que Florian soupirait de plus en plus fort, tout en prononçant son nom avec de plus en plus d'insistance, perdu dans les sensations que lui procurait son amant, il pris le sexe en bouche, fermement, et y appliqua des mouvements de va et viens qui firent râler Florian de plaisir. Le châtain continuait, toujours plus vite, faisant supporter à Florian encore plus de pression et lui donnant encore plus de plaisir. La tête du brun tournait, il ne pouvait plus se retenir… Criant son plaisir alors qu'Alexy accélérait encore les va et viens, il se libéra finalement dans sa bouche pour s'écrouler en sueur sur le lit. Alexy s'empressa d'avaler la substance avec délice puis, sentant les mains de Florian entrer de nouveau en action, il se dit que c'était son tour et que Florian pouvait bien faire de lui tout ce qu'il voulait. Le pantalon du châtain vola, le caleçon suivit. De nouveau à cheval sur son amant, Alexy se laissait aller aux caresses de ces mains fines et au plaisir qu'elles lui procuraient, laissant gémissements et plaintes sortir de sa gorge alors que Florian le renversait sur le lit. La séance d'embrassades continua tandis que Alexy introduisit un doigt en Florian et le fit onduler un peu, faisant gémir le brun un peu plus à travers leurs bouches qui jouaient incessamment l'une avec l'autre. Un deuxième doigt suivit rapidement, Florian ne tenait plus. Il savait que cela allait lui faire mal, mais le plaisir que lui procurait Alexy en agitant ses doigts en lui, passant et repassant sur cette zone si sensible, était tel qu'il aurait voulu que cela vienne plus vite, plus fort, que ce soit presque violent. Lorsqu'Alexy retira ses doigts, il se retourna, laissant un Florian surpris mais satisfait de son effet. Le souffle court, haletant d'avance, Alexy pénétra Florian avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Il sentit le blond se raidir malgré ses efforts, il se pencha vers lui et lui susurra à l'oreille un « joyeux anniversaire mon amour », avant de continuer. Pour toute réponse, Florian donna un coup de rein en arrière, lui arrachant un cri de douleur mêlé à son plaisir, sentant le sexe de son amant totalement à l'intérieur. Alexy se mu doucement en lui, le tenant par les hanches. Florian avait enfoncé sa tête dans un oreiller et sentait déjà une nouvelle vague de plaisir le submerger. Alexy commença un lent mouvement de va et viens, que Florian, s'empressa de suivre comme il pouvait. Le mouvement s'accéléra, les soupirs furent plus rapprochés, plus saccadés, les noms prononcés avec plus de ferveur encore, Florian hurlait presque de jouissance, Alexy accéléra encore, puis dans un ultime sursaut, se saisissant de la verge de son amant pour y imposer encore plus le mouvement, il se libéra en lui, criant son bonheur aussi fort qu'il le pouvait alors que le brun se répandait dans sa main.

Alexy se retira, et ils s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre dans le lit défait. Ils s'embrassèrent, s'enlacèrent encore, puis décidèrent qu'une deuxième fois ne serait pas de trop.

Quentin et Jeanne arrivèrent devant la porte de la maison de Florian. Les ados étaient toujours à la fête et pas près de rentrer. Quentin décida d'adopter la tactique retrouvé ses potes avant de se pommé parmi les gens. C'est alors qu'il monta en haut et trouva ses amis quelques que peux dévêtis.

« J'ai passé une super soirée avec toi Alexy ! C'était le meilleur anniversaire de toute ma vie. Murmura Florian

-Moi aussi. »

Quentin qui s'était approché mais n'osait toujours pas finir la marche. Puis enfin remis du choc s'excusa auprès d'eux. L'instant d'après, il fermait la porte de la chambre. Dehors, Manu effleurait ses lèvres de ses doigts avec un sourire béat. Elle resta là quelques minutes, heureuse et comblée au souvenir du baiser échangé quelques minutes plus tôt avec son amour de Yoann, quand tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit sur un Quentin plus rouge que rouge accompagné de Yoann.

« Ah, tu es là. Euh… Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir me coucher tout de suite, on les entend dans tout l'étage… »

En effet nos deux tourtereaux avais d déjà remis ça. Quentin éclata de rire. Sans demander plus de détails, il prit Manu par la main et décida d'aller squatter chez Yoann. Quand Alexy rentra chez lui le lendemain matin avec une démarche étrange, il découvrit les deux tourtereaux enlacés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé suivit de Quentin toujours entrain de décuver.

Se fut bien le seul à être relativement sages ce soir-là : Manu et Yoann ne résistaient pas.

Où étaient donc les belles soirées romantiques passées à regarder la lune ?

La lune d'ailleurs, fut un peu vexée…

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle s'est cachée derrière les nuages, comme hier soir, et qu'on n'a pas pu la voir…


End file.
